


Príncipe de Nada

by AlphaShiva



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, How Do I Tag, I think is light, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, i think is sad, mostly - Freeform, they're exes but come back together
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva
Summary: "Toda historia cambia su significado dependiendo de quién la cuenta, ¿no?, entonces, ¿cómo sería esta conocida historia vista desde los ojos del mismo Egipto? Aquí te lo cuento."Una historia de "El príncipe de Egipto", ¡Pero con CountryHumans!
Relationships: Egypt/Israel (Antropomorphic)
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

_Egipto sabía de la orden que daría su Faraón antes que nadie._

La idea apareció por primera vez hace unas semanas, cuando se encontró al primer guardia muerto _-asesinado, se recordó, asesinado por algunos esclavos que no pudieron ser identificados-_ , pero la habían desechado, era demasiado radical, así que su Faraón simplemente les dio más trabajo como castigo a los demás esclavos.

Se calmó todo, por un tiempo muy corto.

Egipto podía escuchar los murmullos, estaban aquí y allá, creciendo con el tiempo, una idea simple, libertad le llamaban ellos, al principio podía entenderlos, de verdad, si su pueblo estuviera en el lugar de los hebreos, él también los apoyaría en buscar libertad.

Pero los hebreos no eran su gente, los egipcios lo eran y él no podía sentir verdadera simpatía por los esclavos de su gente.

Algunas semanas luego del primer incidente dos niños fueron encontrados muertos, eso fue una clara señal, los hebreos no parecían diferenciar entre los soldados que les lastimaron y un par de niños que nunca les hicieron nada. Estaban llegando rápidamente a un punto crítico.

E israel se hacía de la vista ciega ante estas acciones.

Pero bueno, Israel siempre tuvo una vista muy blanco y negro del mundo sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, ¿no le importaba que su gente asesinara a niños que no habían hecho nada malo contra su gente?, pues bueno, a él le importaba mucho menos.

_Egipto sabía de la orden que daría su Faraón antes que nadie._

Porque él le dio la idea de ello.

O bueno, sus sacerdotes, Huy y Hotep, luego de que los tres lo discutieron unas horas tras la llegada de la noticia de los niños asesinados al palacio, Egipto les dio la idea y ellos la transmitieron a Seti.

Seti, su Faraón, escuchó la idea, como era de esperar y estuvo de acuerdo con ellos sobre cuál era el problema que enfrentaban.

Los hebreos eran muchos, y su moral e insubordinación crecía al darse cuenta de ello día con día, cada día se acercaba una sublevación contra los egipcios, y eso no podía permitirse, los hebreos debían ser controlados rápidamente.

Su Faraón se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que planeaban hacer que ordenara y aunque en principio denegó con la idea, creyendo que debía de haber otra manera, rápidamente empezó a considerarla cuando se enumeraron las consecuencias que podrían traer el no hacer nada pronto.

¿Qué mejor manera de eliminar la moral de los hebreos, de mantenerlos bajo control, que cortar su esperanza numérica?

_Egipto sabía de la orden que daría su Faraón antes que nadie._

Él sabía que mandaría a matar hebreos, sí.

Él simplemente no esperaba que mandaría a matar _bebés_.

Fue algo horrible solo verlo desde lejos y Egipto nunca se sintió más cobarde que el momento en solo decidió voltear la mirada e ignorar tan horrible masacre.

Así que cuando un bebé hebreo llegó contra todo pronóstico a través del Nilo hasta donde su Reina y el pequeño príncipe se encontraban...

Él solo sabía que era algún karma que sus Dioses le estaban mandando por sus descuidadas acciones. 


	2. 01

La masacre de los bebés hebreos empezó tan pronto el sol se asomó en el horizonte.

Egipto observó desde lo más alto del palacio a decenas de soldados bajar hasta los hogares de los hebreos, en camino a cumplir las órdenes de su Faraón, incluso cuando había renuencia en los pasos de más de uno, no había duda en sus mentes de que para el final del día, la sangre mancharía sus armas y sus manos.

Se obligó a sí mismo a ver a los soldados llegar a los hogares hebreos antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más y cubrió la horrible vista con sus alas.

Casi podía sentir la confusión de Israel cuando viera la cantidad de soldados acercándose a los terrenos de su gente, especialmente considerando que todos los hombres ya encontraban trabajando en las construcciones y los únicos en esos momentos ahí eran las mujeres, los niños y los que ya eran demasiado viejos como para ser de utilidad en las obras o para dar cualquier clase de resistencia a lo que venía.

Casi podía ver esa confusión teñirse de temor hasta transforme en absoluto horror conforme los soldados ingresaban a la viviendas.

Si era sincero, esto sería más fácil de aguantar si hubieran sido niños los estuvieran por ser asesinados, al menos se habría sentido como una consecuencia por los niños egipcios muertos.

Pero estos eran bebés.

Bebés que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, eran bebés que morirían devorados por cocodrilos o acuchillados por un soldado si tenían suerte.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Israel estaría furioso con él, sabiendo o no que eso fue su idea, este era un nivel de daño que nunca habían experimentado antes.

Una parte de Egipto temía que este fuera el “límite”, que luego de esto la etnia nunca le dejaría volver a acercarse.

Otra parte le decía incluso con esto, Israel no le dejaría, Egipto era la única otra presencia en todo el país que le veía y estaba dispuesto a hablarle, ni la ira ni el odio serían suficientes como para soltar aquello.

Eso no importaba en ese momento, todo lo que importaba era la masacre ocurriendo frente a él.

Es por eso que había elegido ir hasta aquí arriba, ya que ni sus sacerdotes ni Israel podrían ver su rostro desde ahí, solo su silueta, si lo buscaban, claro.

Desde aquí no podrían ver la inmensa tristeza lentamente llenándolo.

Podría llamarlo una ventaja de que ser invisible para casi todo el mundo, es que no se debía preocupar de que alguien le buscara.

Sus sacerdotes no piensan demasiado en lo que hacía o a donde iba, mucho menos pensarían en interrumpirlo, él era lo más cercano que tenían a un _enlace_ _directo_ con los dioses, no lo molestaría a menos que fuera de suma importancia.

Israel rara vez se molestaba en buscarlo cuando estaban juntos, menos razones para hacerlo tiene ahora, siempre es él mismo quien busca a la etnia, nunca al revés.

...Y eso era todo, no había _nadie más_ en estas tierras que pudiese verlo o hablar con él...

Antes de poder perderse por completo en _esos_ pensamientos decidió bajar de allí, por un momento pensó en dirigirse donde su Faraón, pero era lo más probable que el hombre estuviera en su trono intentando convencerse de que esto era lo mejor.

Decidió entonces ir a donde la reina Tuya se encontraba junto al príncipe Ramsés II, recuerda levemente la discusión que la reina y su Faraón tuvieron una vez que ella se enteró de esa orden, no fue la gran cosa, pero la reina definitivamente no estaba contenta con la orden.

Demasiado tarde para detener la orden, pero lo suficientemente temprano como para alejarse de ello y fingir que no estaba ocurriendo.

Como lo que Egipto estaba haciendo ahora.

Recuerda que ella menciono llevar a Ramsés lo más lejos posible de lo que ocurriría ese día, así que decidió dirigirse hacia la salida al Nilo que poseía el palacio, que era lo más lejos que se podía ir, ya que estaba hasta el otro lado del palacio.

Le tomo unos minutos llegar ahí caminando, no se sentía con ganas de volar en ese momento.

Afortunadamente ella se encontraba ahí, jugando junto al infante en el agua, con dos sirvientas acompañándolos.

Se sentó en los escalones con los pies en el agua observando la escena junto a las criadas, y por breve pero maravilloso momento, casi podía fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo y este era solo un día más, que nada malo estaba pasando afuera de las puertas del palacio.

Por supuesto, fue en ese momento que algo entro flotando en su campo de visión.

Alzó la vista, para comprobar que era lo que había visto, lo que vio fue una canasta flotando hacia su reina y el principie, el país se adentro más en el agua, pasando distraídamente junto a dicha canasta para intentar descubrir de dónde vino, o bueno cómo es que parecía tan intacta.

Cuando llegó a la entrada vio como una niña hebrea, la cual abrió la cortina que se encontraba junto a la columna, no estaba muy escondida realmente, pero estaba fue de la vista de los otros humanos y al menos ahora sabía de dónde vino la cesta, volteo levemente viendo a su reina abrir la cesta, primero parecía sorprendida, pero después... ¿sonriendo a su contenido?

...¿Esos eran los sonidos de un bebé?

Es como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido, un bebé, un bebé hebreo estaba justo enfrente de su reina, un bebé que había llegado por el Nilo sin ser herido, no parecía que la niña lo hubiese podido cargar desde la tierra hebrea y no parecía haber ningún adulto hebreo cerca.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Significaba que Hapy* había protegido a un bebé hebreo y lo había guiado hasta allí sin rasguño alguno.

Estaba tan aturdido por esa información que casi se perdió el hecho de que la niña había comenzado a susurrar una canción

_Ya estás a salvo..._

_Y libre serás..._

Volvió a mirarla con incredulidad marcada en su cara, esa niña estaba cantando a no menos de 3 metros de la mujer más poderosa de estas tierras y aunque su voz no era muy alta, no veía la razón de arriesgarse a ser escuchada.

_Crece hermanito..._

_Regresarás..._

_Vuelve, libéranos..._

_Tú..._

Mientras cantaba lo último la niña cerro la cortina y se alejó, pero Egipto ya no le estaba prestando atención a ella, su mirada había regresado a donde su reina se encontraba cargando y sonriéndole al pequeño hebreo.

No muy sorprendido pero igualmente sin palabras se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar cuando vio a la reina saliendo del agua aferrándose al niño, las sirvientas parecieron a punto de decir algo antes de ser calladas por una mirada interrogante de la mujer.

Ella ignoróa Ramsés cuando este le pidió ser cargado.

—Vamos Ramsés— dijo ella mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse —mostremos a Faraón a tu nuevo hermanito... Moisés—

Fue lo último que escuchó Egipto antes de que entraran a palacio y el lugar se quedará vació.

Egipto no sabía cómo sentirse realmente ante todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por un lado, los dioses parecían querer a ese niño vivo (no podría haber sobrevivido a un viaje por el Nilo de otra manera), pero por el otro, esa niña parecía creer que el bebé, Moisés, podría "liberarlos" en un futuro.

El mero pensamiento era risible, Moisés sería criado por egipcios, crecería viendo a los hebreos de la misma manera en que los egipcios los veían, como esclavos.

El hecho que todas las esperanzas y sueños de libertad de los hebreos estuvieran puestos en un niño, un bebé que crecería criado porsus enemigos...

Lo hizo sentir... extrañamente aliviado, parecía como si todo lo ocurrido hoy no les hubiera quitado por completo su esperanza. Incluso si todo era una esperanza tonta puesta en un plan desesperado.

No sabía que ocurriría con él ahora con la llegada Moisés, pero estaba interesado en ver como terminaría esto.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Pero no iba a emocionarse aún, primero debía ver cómo es que su reina convencía a su esposo de aceptar un bebé claramente hebreo en la familia real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hapy: uno de los dioses asociados al rio Nilo.


	3. 02

Egipto no tardo en seguir a su reina, volando rápidamente al salón del trono aterrizó en la ventana y caminó dentro y buscó a sus leales sacerdotes, incluso si no planeaba interactuar o meterse, tener a alguien que supiera que estaba ahí siempre era reconfortante.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que ni Huy ni Hotep se encontraban en el lugar, lo que si bien no era raro aún era decepcionante, pero ellos tenían otras labores que hacer y no tenían la obligación de estar ahí solo porque a Egipto no le gustaba sentirse invisible.

Viendo que él solo iba a ser un simple espectador en todo esto se acomodó contra un pilar y miró a su Faraón, notando rápidamente lo tenso que este parecía, su presencia pareciera absorbiendo toda la luz que entraba a la habitación, sus músculos tensos como si fuese a ordenar la muerte de la siguiente persona que se le pusiera enfrente.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué no había nadie acompañando al Faraón dentro de aquella habitación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la reina junto al príncipe Ramsés y las 2 criadas de antes entrarán por la puerta, dos guardias con ellas, su Faraón en realidad pareció relajarse un poco al ver a su familia, claro, hasta que vio lo que sostenía su esposa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Su voz salió con toda la calma y el poder que sus faraones solían tener en el momento en que miró al bebé Moisés en brazos de su reina.

—Llegó en una canasta a través del río, mi señor— Contestó ella con calma, como si no hubiese nada malo en eso— Sus padres deben haberlo puesto ahí para salvarlo— ella no necesito decir de quién lo estaba salvando y la cara que su Faraón puso dejó claro que entendía lo que su mujer implicaba.

Sin dejar que eso le afectará, Egipto vio a su Faraón chasquear los dedos antes de darle una orden a los guardias —Llévate a este niño, tratarlo como a los demás—

  
No pudo detener el sonido decepción que salió de él, tal vez había sido mera suerte que le pequeño Moisés llegase tan lejos, Tuya ni siquiera pareció parpadear ante la dura orden. Y había empezado a resignarse ante más sangre manchando sus manos cuando ella habló.

—No— Y la voz de su reina detuvo todos sus pensamientos, los guardias se detuvieron en seco al escucharla, la mano de uno apenas rozando al bebé. La voz de la reina Tuya demostraba tanta fuerza como la de su marido sin necesidad de alzar la voz.

Los oscuros ojos del Faraón brillaron con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, no era para menos, la reina Tuya jamás lo había desafiado de esa manera, al menos no en público, dándose cuenta de eso, ella les ordenó a las criadas sacarán a Ramsés de la sala y lo llevaran a su habitación. Y los guardias, dándose cuenta que sus gobernantes ya no parecían necesitarlos, salieron para retomar sus posiciones anteriores, cerrando la puerta en su salida.

Sus gobernantes y el pequeño bebé quedaron solos en menos de un minuto.

Su Faraón pareció relajarse tan pronto estuvieron solos, incluso si la situación aún era tensa, con algo que casi podría llamarse calma se quitó el tocado y la barba falsa, casi de inmediato se frotó la frente intentando aliviar el dolor de cargar su peso tanto tiempo.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su esposa, el cansancio de todo el día bastante claro en su cara y voz ante sus siguientes palabras.

—Cuando doy una orden no debo hacer excepciones— Sus ojos no miraban a su mujer, sino a las ventanas, a Egipto, pero no lo veían a él sino a la ciudad que se alzaba a la distancia, resguardada por las estatuas de antiguos faraones— Mi palabra es la ley de Egipto, romper mi palabra, incluso por amabilidad, hará que más adelante se comience a cuestionar, deberías de entender eso. —

—Tú debiste pensarlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión como esa— Replicó la reina.

—Fue algo necesario— Sus ojos no se habían movido de lugar.

—Fue algo cruel— La reina lo declaró como la verdad que era, tal vez por lo que sería la primera vez en su vida poniéndose en los zapatos de una mujer hebrea, de aquellas que eran tan madres como ella y que hoy perdieron a sus hijos.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?— Su Faraón espetó, finalmente volteando a mirar a su esposa. El remordimiento e ira por sus acciones salían en oleadas de su cuerpo, una ira en sí mismo que dirige hacia afuera con la esperanza de no quemarse en esta— ¿Acaso crees que me regocija tener la sangre de esos niños en mis manos? pero dime, mi señora, ¿cómo te sentirías tú si fuese la sangre nuestro hijo en las manos de esclavos rebeldes?—

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato, en el momento siguiente la reina perdió una parte de su compostura, dando unos pasos atrás, como si quisiera huir de aquella horrible imagen, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba más al infante en sus brazos, como si intentará protegerlo del horrible mundo en que le tocó nacer, de la sangre con la que nació. Como si sus brazos fuesen la única barrera que lo mantendría a salvo.

Su Faraón continuó hablando, como si no acabara de hablar del hipotético asesinato de su primogénito.

—Tú sabías de los disturbios en las calles, de los supervisores y soldados asesinados, las amenazas, las demandas, algo tenía que hacerse con respecto a eso, ¿no?— Miro a Tuya esperando su respuesta ante toda la situación.

Y Egipto sabía que ella, aunque a regañadientes lo entendía, el país dependía del trabajo de los esclavos, si de repente les empezaban a pagar lo mismo que a los trabajadores egipcios causaría estragos en la economía, porque todos querrían más dinero, porque nadie querría renunciara su posición social, nadie quería estar al mismo nivel que un esclavo.

Empezar a tratar a los esclavos con justicia causaría un cambio en la estructura social para el que no creía que ni su Faraón ni si gente estaban realmente preparados.  
Egipto temía que algo así fuera a traer con ello otra época de anarquía o peor, que otras regiones aprovechen la debilidad que algo así provocaría para intentar conquistarlo, destruirlo, esclavizarlo…

No estaba dispuesto a vivir ninguna de esas experiencias, mucho menos la remota posibilidad de vivir ambas al mismo tiempo.

Su Faraón por otro lado tenía razones menos profundas, él simplemente era muy tradicional, no es que no fuese algo malo, la tradición era, después de todo la fuente y columna de su poder, ¿y que era un Faraón si no la Estrella de la Mañana y de la Noche?...

Él era Seti I, su Faraón, que a pesar de todo lo que se suponía que era un faraón este seguía siendo un simple humano, un humanos terco, de mentalidad estrecha y despiadado, el cual se había casado con una mujer que era, en todo menos su terquedad y su amor por su familia, todo lo contrario a este.

Un hombre que podía ser suficiente para su esposa, pero que nunca parecía ser suficiente para Egipto como nación en su propia cabeza.

Antes de dar su respuesta, su reina se acercó a Seti y acarició su brazo con la intención de calmarlo, algo que tuvo el efecto deseado unos momentos después.

—Lo sé mi amor, lo sé, pero, ¿has considerado que, tal vez, este niño fue enviado por los dioses?— La reina Tuya mantuvo su voz tranquila, observando tranquilamente la expresión de su marido mientras procesaba lo que dijo.

Seti levantó una ceja con intriga ante tal sugerencia de su esposa. — ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado esa idea?—

¿Porque es la única explicación lógica para todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que Egipto vio esa canasta entrar a la salida a Nilo de palacio? Pero decidió solo escuchar lo que su reina diría a continuación, en lugar de intentar explicar cosas que nadie más escucharía.

—Sobrevivió algo imposible, la tierras hebreas están demasiado lejos de palacio. — La voz de Tuya era firme mientras explicaba su razonamiento. — Y el gran Nilo, portador de vida me lo dio a mí, de todas la personas, hoy de todos los días, sus padres lo dejaron en el río intentando salvarlo aun sabiendo cuán poca o nula esperanza había de que lo logrará, pero lo hizo, es una señal amor, lo presiento. —

Finalmente, dejando su lugar en el pilar, Egipto se acercó a sus gobernantes justo cuando Seti bajo su mirada hacia Moisés, el cual había sido alzado por la reina para acercarse más al faraón.

—Si él es una señal. — Seti extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla del adormilado bebé, su voz bajó lo suficiente en lo siguiente que dijo que casi se lo perdió, concentrado como estaba en la escena desarrollándose frente a él. — ¿qué es lo que significa?—

Al mirar a su Faraón, Egipto podía ver un brillo, casi suplicante, en sus ojos, que decía más de lo que su voz delataba, él esperaba que fuera una señal, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Seti lamentaba todo esto tanto, no, lo lamentaba más que él, Egipto había visto cosas horribles a través de cientos de gobernantes, esto, aunque duela, en unos años, tal vez un par de siglos, no sería más que otra mala decisión que esperaba nunca tener que repetir.

Egipto tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para superar, aunque nunca olvidar, la orden que llevó al asesinato de los bebés hebreos.

Seti no tenía ese tiempo, el hombre estaría toda su vida, y tal vez la siguiente, con el arrepentimiento y conocimiento de la sangre con la que hoy se manchó las manos. Lo mejor que podría hacer sería convencerse de que esto era lo mejor, pero nunca sería suficiente.

Pero, en el fondo, Egipto esperaba que al criar a un niño hebreo, su Faraón pudiera encontrar alguna manera de manejar toda la situación con los hebreos de manera que algo como esto no pudiera volver a pasar, solo, tal vez Moisés pueda ser un el comienzo de una era en la región.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Tuya respondió —Es esperanza— Y era algo en lo que Egipto no pudo evitar creer y viendo como su Faraón miraba al niño, él tampoco podía.

  
Moisés era un regalo de los dioses.

Moisés podría ser lo que hace falta para terminar todo el problema con los esclavos hebreos.

Podría lo que ser lo que evitaría que Israel intentara matarlo cuando se encuentren esta noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la tenía en Wattpad y debido a los recientes problemas con la plataforma he decido pasar esta historia aqui, espero que alguien en realidad la disfrute.


End file.
